Love Potion
__NOEDITSECTION__ Letra en Kanji 不思議な顔するとなぜか キミが愛しくなる その素振り、仕草に 恋しちゃったみたいなんだ これからまた、遠く離れている星に 行ってしまうなんてイヤだけど これだけは言わせてね 「また会えるさ。」 「離れたくない･･･。」 いつだってそばにいるよ だってもっと一緒にいたいの ずっとそっとみてるからね ふたりで描こう人生日記 新しい星にも慣れたつもりでいたけど なにか物足りない　キミの笑い声だった あれからどれくらいカレンダーを めくったのかな？ ひとりでは帰り道、道草もしないから 怒られない、涙が出るの･･･。 いつだってそばにいるよ だってもっと一緒にいたいの ずっとそっとみてるからね ふたりで描こう人生日記 ラブラブピポー　ピッピパリピポー ラブラブピポー　ピリパリピポー ラブラブピポー　ピッピパリピポー ラブラブピポー　ピリパリピポー いつだってそばにいるよ だってもっと一緒にいたいの ずっとそっとみてるからね ふたりで描こう人生日記 そう　このまま時を越えて 誰の声も届かない so ふたりだけの場所へ ココロをつなぐ人生日記 lalala...　lalala... ふたりで描こう人生日記 Letra en Romaji fushigi na kao suru to naze ka kimi ga itoshiku naru sono soburi , shigusa ni koi shi chat ta mitai na n da korekara mata , tooku hanare te iru hoshi ni it te shimau nante iya da kedo kore dake ha iwa se te ne ' mata aeru sa . ' ' hanare taku nai . . . . ' itsu datte soba ni iru yo datte motto issho ni itai no zutto sotto mi teru kara ne futari de egako u jinsei nikki atarashii hoshi ni mo nare ta tsumori de i ta kedo nanika monotarinai kimi no waraigoe dat ta are kara dore kurai karendā o mekut ta no ka na ? hitori de ha kaerimichi , michikusa mo shi nai kara okora re nai , namida ga deru no . . . . itsu datte soba ni iru yo datte motto issho ni itai no zutto sotto mi teru kara ne futari de egako u jinsei nikki raburabupipō pippiparipipō raburabupipō piriparipipō raburabupipō pippiparipipō raburabupipō piriparipipō itsu datte soba ni iru yo datte motto issho ni itai no zutto sotto mi teru kara ne futari de egako u jinsei nikki sou kono mama ji o koe te dare no koe mo todoka nai so futari dake no basho he kokoro o tsunagu jinsei nikki lalala ... lalala ... futari de egako u jinsei nikki Letra en Español Tu extraña pero hermosa cara puede llegar a ser tan dulce tú forma de actuar y los gestos siento que me puedo enamorar por completo! Aún estas muy lejos de aquí eres esa estrella distante que no se puede alcanzar, pero aún así por última vez dejame decirte esto "Te veré de nuevo" "No quiero que nos separemos" Siempre junto a tí tadvía quiero que estemos juntas quiero mirarte suavemente por siempre el diario de la vida que intentamos escribir Mirar una nueva estrella eso es lo que quería pero... algo no estaba bien tú risa me estaba faltando ¿Cuantas veces después de eso he buscado en el calendario? sola de camino a casa no pierdo mi tiempo no estoy loca, pero las lágrimas salen... Siempre junto a tí todavía quiero que estemos juntas quiero mirarte suavemente por siempre el diario de la vida que intentamos escribir Amor Amor Pipo, Pippiparipi Pou Amor Amor Pipo, Pippiparipi Pou Amor Amor Pipo, Pippiparipi Pou Amor Amor Pipo, Pippiparipi Pou Siempre junto a tí todavía quiero que estemos juntas quiero mirarte suavemente por siempre el diario de la vida que intentamos escribir Es verdad, mientras el tiempo pasa la voz de nadie me puede alcanzar, es verdad este lugar nos pertenece sólo a nosotras el diario de la vida en el que estan nuestros corazones lalala...　lalala... El diario de la vida que intentamos escribir. Categoría:INOSON Categoría:Chima Categoría: ぽぷりか Categoría:Hatsune Miku Categoría:Gumi Megpoid Categoría:Duos Categoría:Kanji Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:2012 Categoría:Salón de la Fama